Guardian
Note: This page is currently under construction. Guardian, one of the of the main alliances in Planet Terra. Guardian has been in PT since July 11, 2011. History The Guardian alliance was originally founded on July 11th of 2011 by Kadin, Prefontaine and Skable as the founding Triumvirate in Project Terra. The alliance was decided to be based upon a Meritocratic system with an unelected Triumvirate. The charter of Guardian was entitled "The Meritocracy of Guardian" and was established on the 11th of July. THE FIRST GOVERNMENT It was decided the government superstructure would be comprised of - *Triumvirate *Ministry of Foreign Affairs *Ministry of War *Ministry of Internal Affairs *Ministry of Finances Within the first month of existence, the Triumvirate expanded the government to include a Ministry of Education and a Department of Communications. This also saw the inclusion of The Guardian Office and Guardian Express as sub-departments of the Ministry of Education, serving roles in membership masking and oversight. In a short term of existence, a Ministry of Recruitment was created and run by Mydilan as a replacement for the Ministry of Internal Affairs for a period of approximately one week at the end of July, before being abolished and renamed the Ministry of Internal Affairs. THE BUG WAR - CONTROVERSY The last week of July saw the surprise attack upon Guardian by the Sparta alliance. Cuba, the Minister of War, organized counter-attacks of Sparta alongside Kadin. The war was a deliberate attack upon Guardian due to Guardian being second in strength to Sparta. Silent Spectre, the King of Sparta, had declared the war was simply due to Guardian being their primary rival. The war ended three days later with a white peace declared between both alliances, as an agreement, an Optional Defense Pact was signed the day after the war ended. This was Guardian's first treaty in Project Terra. GOON ORDER OF NUTSACK SWINGING - ARRIVAL At the same time as the conclusion of The Bug War, an alliance named GOONS (Goon Order Of Nutsack Swinging) branched into Project Terra with MandozerTheGreat as their Pilot. MandozerTheGreat had a prior history with Kadin in the older game Galava and the both of them strongly disliked one another, this led to a rapid deterioration of already non-existent relations between the two alliances with Kadin using strong-arm tactics to further irritate the situation. FREE WORLDS LEAGUE & GERRY BURTIER The beginning of August saw the trolling of the Guardian member Anysound by newly admitted members Free Worlds League and Gerry Burtier. The repeated incidences concluded with the direct removal of the two members by the Minister of War, Cuba, along with an alliance address of the situation. The GOONS alliance decided to give the expelled members an opportunity to join their alliance, a joint Guardian-GOONS government meeting was convened to discuss the situation and Kadin refused to attend the meeting, causing further tension between Guardian and GOONS -- this came to a head when MandozerTheGreat decided not to recognize the government of Guardian due to Kadin's refusal to attend the meeting and outright hostility towards GOONS. ESPIONAGE It was discovered in late August that espionage was being conducted upon Guardian by an operative of the GOONS alliance after postings appeared on the Global Discussion Forums by ReytheRoger, showing internal discussions between allies of Guardian and Guardian Government discussing GOONS and the New Pacific Order. After conducting forum checks and performing inspections of accounts, it was discovered that the operative in question was a newly admitted member of Guardian with an account linked to the GOONS alliance. This information was spread around Project Terra, resulting in a meeting between Guardian and GOONS to discuss the situation and to inform Guardian of the refusal of Free Worlds League and Gerry Buertier as members of GOONS. During the meeting, Kadin, Prefontaine and Cuba made it known to MandozerTheGreat that Guardian knew the identity of the operative and that it needed to be discussed. MandozerTheGreat offered up the member as a target to Guardian but refused to deny the member financial assistance from GOONS regardless of consequence. The meeting concluded with the agreement to meet another time. CHANGE OF GOVERNMENT - SEPTEMBER 9 In early September, Prefontaine informed the government of his intentions to step-down as Triumvir and that he would stay in his position until a replacement could be located by the remaining Triumvirate. On September 8th it was decided by Kadin and Skable that the current Minister of War, Cuba, would be the ideal replacement for Prefontaine. It was announced on September 9th to the alliance that Prefontaine was now retired as a Triumvir and replaced by Cuba, with Sly, the Deputy Minister of War, being ascended to Minister of War. 'MANDOZER, MANDOZER, MANDOZER!' - THE BEETLEJUICE WAR Nearly a week after the new government changes, MandozerTheGreat logged into IRC (Internet Relay Chat) on the Guardian public channel and proclaimed that if Guardian wanted to do something about him and GOONS they should say his name three-times in consecutive order. Scatheon, unknowingly began the war between Guardian & GOONS when MandozerTheGreat mentioned someone should repeat his name three-times -- Scatheon proudly replied 'MANDOZER, MANDOZER, MANDOZER!' and thus began the Beetlejuice War between Guardian and GOONS. GOONS began recruiting on the popular gaming/discussion website Somethingawful.com where traditionally members of GOONS have come from to join them in other games. This resulted in GOONS rapidly gaining membership along with members ghosting their alliance affiliation from The Flood Empire, which taxed the organization, resources and defense of Guardian due to the rapid rise of membership and inflated strength gained from game exploits that GOONS discovered. The Guardian government met with her allies to contemplate the activation of treaties in defense of the alliance against GOONS. However, this would show to not be needed as DoNotFearJazz and other GOONS government officials requested a joint meeting between the two warring parties. It was agreed during the ensuing meeting that MandozerTheGreat would step-down as leader of GOONS and be replaced by a governing council to be decided by the membership of GOONS. The two alliances then agreed to a white peace and the war was concluded the next day. AFTERMATH OF THE WAR After the Beetlejuice War the Ministry of War saw reorganization and eliminations of military officers in an effort to correct errors of organization during the war. CHARTER REVISION - LATE SEPTEMBER & EARLY OCTOBER Post-war, Triumvir Cuba saw a prime opportunity to revise the charter that was intended to be a provisional foundation charter and not a permanent one. In discussions in the government channel on IRC (Internet Relay Chat), it was decided that a few ministries and departments would need to be eliminated to reduce the jumbled mess of disorganization that the government had become. The Ministry of Education was deemed an unnecessary ministry as was the Ministry of Finances with consolidations of the various sub-departments planned out. Guardian Express and The Guardian Office were planned to be entirely eliminated under the new charter and reorganization project. The Department of Communications was intended to be moved into the Ministry of Internal Affairs and the job of Princess of Entertainment held by Julia Rose Vicious was to be relocated under the Department of Communications in the new capacity under the Ministry of Internal Affairs. CHARTER REVISION - DEMOCRACY Triumvir Cuba's main agenda in the charter revision was to fundamentally change Guardian in Project Terra as a democracy with the Triumvirate being elected positions rather than appointed by themselves through nepotism. The idea saw initial disagreements from Kadin whom had been a staunch anti-democracy supporter and advocate of complete Triumvirate control over the alliance government and general membership. The charter was being in working progress at the start of October. KADIN RESIGNS AS TRIUMVIR Due to disagreements between Cuba, Kadin and Skable about the powers, reach and authority of the Triumvirate, Kadin saw fit to resign from his position and notified the remaining Triumvirate. The Director of the Department of Communications, Longbowe, was initially decided to be the replacement Triumvir. However, Kadin noted his objections to being replaced by Longbowe; instead, Kadin offered up Sasha, a military officer, as his replacement. This appointment was rejected by Cuba and Skable and instead it was decided that a suitable replacement would be a non-government/military officer named BWC153. The appointment of BWC153 was confirmed the same day and Kadin's resignation was accepted and announced along with the promotion of BWC153 as his replacement in the Triumvirate. CHARTER FINALIZED A week and a half after the resignation and replacement of Kadin as Triumvir, the new charter was posted into the government discussion forums by Cuba. Discussions of ratification were underway. THE END OF GUARDIAN PART ONE The administrator of Project Terra ubruptly took the game offline on the third week of October without any notification or announcement. A week later after waiting to see if the game would return, the government agreed to end the alliance officially in Project Terra and the alliance forum was opened up entirely to all members -- including the government sections. The forum was converted into a community forum. Constitution Article I: Admissions, Rights and Government Membership of Guardian and all associations thereof are entirely voluntary. Any member may leave Guardian at will and cannot be prevented from doing so, but to rejoin the alliance they must re-apply. The admissions process for Guardian is to be decided by the Minister of Internal Affairs, and he may waive or adjust sections of it as he sees fit for certain applicants; the only requirement is that there must be a process. The Triumvirate may veto any admissions decision. Every member of Guardian has the inalienable right to vote in elections and referenda. A member also has the right to question Ministers and other persons of Government at their discretion. The Triumvirate may expel members of the alliance, but any member expelled in this way has the right to appeal to the Appellate Committee – consisting of the Minister of Internal Affairs, the Chancellor and the Triumvirate – within seven (7) days of their expulsion. Following a review of the members conduct, a majority vote of the Committee will re-instate that member. The Government of Guardian shall here be defined as consisting of the following persons: the triumvirate, the Chancellor, and the Ministers. One person may not occupy more than one government position at any time, unless otherwise stated. Article II: the Triumvirate The Triumvirate is the leadership of Guardian. They alone can appoint and dismiss Ministers. The Triumvirate may create other non-government offices and appoint persons to them; he may also abolish said offices. The Triumvirate may declare war and sign peace. A triumvir may resign. Unless otherwise stated in this Charter, the Triumvirate may veto any decision or policy enacted by any person within the alliance. All decisions must be taken by the triumvirate by majority, unless otherwise stated in the Charter, and all triumvirs are equal in power and status. In the event of a tie for whatever reason, the status quo prevails. The entire triumvirate sits for a term lasting three (3) months. After three months, all three seats come up for election regardless of when a triumvir took office. The current Vanguard will have an automatic seat on the first triumvirate, leaving two seats up for election upon the institution of this charter. This first triumvirate will serve until three (3) months after the game returns, at which point it comes up for re-election. Any person who is currently a member may stand in the election. These elections cannot be stopped by the triumvirate or any other person in the alliance. The election shall consist of a 72-hour Campaign and Debate period, followed by a 72-hour poll. The three candidates who win the most votes win. In the event of a tie for a final seat, then a run-off shall be held between the tied candidates. This run-off will consist only of a 48-hour poll; the candidate who wins the most votes in this wins. If the run-off is inconclusive, then alliance seniority decides the winner. Upon their taking office, each triumvir will select a specialisation – War, Foreign Affairs or the Interior – to be decided amongst themselves. The triumvir of a particular sphere is expected to be the leader on issues relating to it, and also be the main font of ideas for that Ministry, working in close conjunction with the appropriate Minister. In the event of a triumvir being impeached or resigning, then the Chancellor shall take over his office for the duration of the replacement election, which shall follow the normal process as above. The winner of the election serves the remainder of the three (3) month triumvirate term. Article III: the Chancellor The Chancellor is responsible for administering any necessary votes as defined in this Charter and acting as an interim for a triumvir should it be required. The first Chancellor after the institution of this Charter shall be appointed by the incumbent Vanguard, and after that each Chancellor selects their successor. The Chancellor serves until they resign or are impeached. If the Chancellor is impeached, then the triumvirate appoints his successor. In the event a Chancellor does not select a successor for whatever reason, then the triumvirate appoints one. The Chancellor cannot be a candidate in a triumvirate election; he must first resign before he can stand. The Chancellor must follow the election process for the triumvirate as defined in Article II, impeachment process as defined in Article V and the amendment process as defined in Article VI. Upon the resignation of a triumvir, the Chancellor assumes his position until a new triumvir is elected. During this period, the Chancellor may exercise full triumvir powers. Article IV: the Ministries and Ministers The Ministers are responsible for handling and administrating their respective Ministries and all persons that serve within them. All Ministers are appointed by the triumvirate. The internal structure of individual Ministries is the responsibility of its Minister. Every Minister answers to the triumvirate. There shall initially be three Ministries, and in order for any more to be created this Charter must be amended. These initial Ministries are: The Ministry of Internal Affairs, which is responsible for the admissions process, guides, recruitment, researching game mechanics and gathering internal information on the alliance. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs, which is responsible for maintaining foreign relations and diplomatic connections with other alliances. The Minister of Foreign Affairs is expected to take a leading role in negotiations with other alliances. The Ministry of War, which is responsible for managing Guardian’s defensive and offensive capabilities as well maintaining these standards. Article V: Impeachment and Inactivity The triumvirate, Ministers and the Chancellor may all be impeached by the general membership. In order to begin this process, a member must start a thread calling for the Impeachment of an individual. A Call of Impeachment may not be against more than one person. Following its creation, this Call has 72 hours to gain the open and voiced support of five (5) other non-government members. If this is achieved, then the Call proceeds. There shall be an open 48-hour cross-examination period, where the accused may be questioned, followed by a 48-hour vote open to the entire membership. If 60% of cast votes are in favour, then the accused is impeached and removed from office. The accused continues to hold office for the duration of the impeachment process. The Chancellor administers the cross-examination and the public vote, unless he is being impeached, in which case the triumvirate does it. If a triumvir loses confidence in another triumvir, the Chancellor is to first provide mediation between the two before an impeachment process can begin. Should the Chancellor feel that agreement cannot be reached, then he shall proceed with the impeachment process, which shall consist of a cross-examination and a vote in the same manner as above. The triumvirate and the Minister of the Interior may remove inactive members from the alliance at will, according to a definition of inactivity decided between them. Members removed in this way must re-apply in order to rejoin the alliance. If a triumvir becomes inactive for more then seven (7) days without forewarning, then he is considered to have resigned a election is held as per Article II. If the Chancellor has been inactive for more than five (5) days without warning, then he is considered to have resigned without a successor. Article VI: Amendments Any member of Guardian may present an amendment for consideration. Once proposed, an amendment must be openly debated for at least 72 hours. The proposer may withdraw their proposal at any point in this debate. When appropriate, the amendment will then be subject to a 72-hour referendum, with a majority of votes in favor required for the amendment to proceed. A majority of the triumvirate must then assent to the amendment for it to pass. Signed, Britannia as Vanguard Kadin as Minister of War Silberner as Minister of Foreign Affairs Lee Man as Minister of Internal Affairs War History 'Wars in PT1' Prior to the First Update Guardian engaged in a war with Sparta for both alliance's get practice in war. Liking what we saw, and how both parties handled it, Guardian signed an MDP with Sparta. _____________________________________________________________________________ After the Update GOONS placed spies the Guardian's alliance, whereupon discovery by the Guardian government hostilities grew between the two groups. Finally GOONS declared War on Guardian with the CB of a deputy minister saying Mandozer's name thrice. Several days later both Governments announced peace with each other, and hostilities were ended. 'Wars in PT2' After Terra Grata was caught raiding Guardian,declared war. Terra Grata used a overlook in game mechanics to build up huge armies in a few nations, as well as make hundreds of billions of dollars. After Guardian declared war, Terra Grata retaliated with this announcement but was shot down by Guardian members. Peace has been reached on August 10th.